A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device (a ReRAM: resistance change memory) is known that includes a resistance change element that can switch between a low resistance state and a high resistance state. Here, to reduce the probability of a misoperation (erroneous switching), a resistance change element made of carbon and having a high resistance ratio between the low resistance state and the high resistance state has been proposed.
In the case where such a resistance change material having carbon as the main component is used, it is becoming necessary to reduce not only the amount of the current flowing in the cell but also the power consumption by increasing the electrical resistivity (hereinbelow, called simply the resistivity) of the low resistance state.
However, a resistance change material that can solve both problems of reducing the power consumption (in extreme cases, avoiding destruction of the resistance change element due to the increase of the cell current) and reducing the misoperation (the erroneous switching) probability has yet to be proposed.